Trust Love Betrayal and Warfare
by Psihopatul
Summary: Mio, Ritsu, Mugi, Yui and Azusa are now attending college together but what will happen when new mysterious friends arrive. Love blossoms then dying and rising again. Trust is betrayed and tragedy ensues as dogs of war break out of their cages. {Rated M for strong language and possible brutality} [Story contains few OCs, K-On! characters are at least bit of OOC and story is AU]
1. Chapter 1

**This is old fan fiction story idea I had few years ago but never went on writing it.**

 **I started working on it just little while ago and might not be best works as I haven't written stories in a long time. If there are building critique you can give me please do. Also English ain't my first language so expect some grammar errors, also I do not own K-On but rest of the characters in this fan fiction are made by me**

 **Please enjoy!.**

Japan was about to go to war and its people had no idea what was ahead of them as they were evacuated to shelters all around the nation. There was a foreign military force called 'The Legacy' just outside town of Sakuragaoka. This unit was lead by infamous lunatic known internationally thanks to his way of conducting warfare. This guy read his opponents like books and took full advantage of their weaknesses, sure The Legacy used to be secret military unit but after its old Generals retired and left it to younger people to run there had been many changes in this military that used to work from the shadows and it still did. Anyway as for this unit outside this peaceful city there was man inside a tank laying on the tanks drivers seat.

"Yo Devil's Reaper! Do that outside!" Tank commander called Shtil, Russian word meaning Calm, told a guy as he was loading the tank with fresh shells.

"Yeah yeah. I'm going, how long we gotta sit on our asses until we can roll in that shit plant?"

"Two days still."

"FUCK!" Devils Reaper got out to look at five terrified girls who were cold and guarded tightly.

"We thought we could trust you!" One girl with yellow headband shouted in disbelief.

"Get back to the tent. You're all wet and believe it or not we're here to help you guys."

"Have you no shame! Especially she trusted you!" Airhead looking brunet shouted her face red with anger.

"Just get into the fucking tent!"

 **[About one year prior]**

It was early spring morning as there was lot of boys and girls walking from dormitory area towards a school called Sakuragaoka College. Many of them were looking at one guy who was saying something in foreign language and seemed mad so everyone tried to avoid him as he kept walking on and in fact for their own safety they did well as the boy was cursing about how he had to go to this country and this city.

"Yo! Wait up! And stop freaking cursing like that, you're scaring people" Girl around the boys age ran after him making him stop to his tracks.

"Oh yo Ge... Gigi, what took you so long?"

"You left from airport straight to here and left me with all of our stuff to unload. Damn it De.. Mmmphf?"

"Hush, not that name here. Come up with something else. After all you are always using your real name because no one knows you're of the ten you know whats."

"From this day forward until certain day you'll be Kaz. Here's your assignment and rest of what we'll need. See ya inside and remember to talk the local language" Kaz looked on as Gigi had obviously made local friends already ahead of him for what they were there for.

 **[After opening ceremony]**

"Damn that was boring as fuck. How the fuck you got so many people already? "

"Well I took time to look up locals when we were preparing to leave and come here."

"You sneaky little..."

"Hey Gigi-chan! Want to head and get lunch from the cafeteria with us?"

"Sure thing. Behave or we'll have shit to pay" Gigi whispered to Kaz as she went back inside with her new friends leaving Kaz outside to the yard.

"So who is that guy?"

"Yeah Gigi-chan who is he? He is somehow creepy."

"Ah sorry bout him. He's friend of mine that also moved here to study so we decided to get same place to live in and split the bills. Don't mind him he's cool once you get to know him and after I roughen him up a bit when ever he misbehaves."

Gigi's eyes caught something interesting as they walked in to the cafeteria, there was group of four girls walking past them.

"Hey Mio-chan are we going to see Azunyan yet?" A brunet said looking at tall raven-haired girl

"I don't know she told us to meet us at the yard after 10 am. So let's go see if she is there." The raven-haired girl replied as they walked around the corner. Alongside these two were a blond girl looking like foreigner and one golden-brown haired girl.

"Who were they? Pretty loud people."

"Oh they. They came from same high school as we did. They are four members out of five of the HTT band"

"Oh I see. No wonder their loud if they have their own band." Gigi was thinking despite their cute looks they probably played something loud.

"So what you're having?"

"Coffee will be just fine for now. Not that hungry."

"Okay, but you gotta try at some point these pastries they sell here."

"Yeah they are amazing."

"So where you two come from?" One of the girls asked Gigi's they took their seats.

"Kaz comes from the Kingdom of Slovanya, it is in eastern Europe, pretty decent sized country and I come from Molan right north of Slovanya. We met at young age as there was war in my country that time."

"Sorry to hear that, but it is okay there now right?"

"Yeah, much better, current regime though is still struggling catching the old regimes criminals. Enough of sad subjects. What is there to do in this city?"

"Well recently not much but awhile ago they were renovating one place here apparently soon they are gonna open up some kind of old styled night club here."

"When it opens up we gotta go check it out."

' _He certainly didn't waste anytime setting up our meeting point here in this town._ _'_ Gigi thought to herself as she listen more of stories her friends told her.

In front of the college's main building there was a row of benches with people sitting on them, others were talking on the grass in the shadow of few trees planted there. There was especially happy group of five whose conversation was caught short as a guy was talking to strange looking phone walked passed them and sat to the bench right next to theirs and started talking.

"Yeah? Yeah, okay got it. Okay, once I am free I'll come check it out. And the package? Alright, well make sure it comes here soon. I don't want my skills get rusty... Good well at least that came on time." Kaz was on phone talking to someone and his long phone call had attracted attention of eight girls chatting two benches away from him. Sure their English wasn't that good but they still managed to make out most of this strange phone call.

"I think there is something familiar about him, but I can't put my mind on it." The blond girl of the group said.

"I know what you mean, I saw him somewhere just... Hey was it this?" Dark brunette with red glasses pulled out a small news paper from her bag and showed it to her friends.

"Well certainly similar clothing but not him." Raven-haired girl said looking at the photo on the new paper about new exchange program the college had just started and it was big event so the college news paper club had gone to the local bus station to interview the coming students of this school. The program brought lot more funding to the school and one fifth of it had been put to the clubs use.

"Yo, excuse me, got any idea where this place is?" Kaz had gone to the eight girls ask for directions to a industrial area outside the town showing a address on a paper.

"Well you need to take bus to Yokohama but that goes only every four hours there." Brunet with yellow headband told him.

"No worries I can walk there."

"But that's over 30 kilometers away on the other side of the town." Smallest girl of the group exclaimed

"Nah that's nothing on me."

"Why don't you come with us. My father is in town again and we're going to meet him there before heading over to my place. I'm Kotobuki Tsumugi by the way., but friends can call me Mugi"

"Don't wanna bother" Kaz told them.

"You're not bother at all, Name's Ritsu Tainaka and this is my friend Mio Akiyama."

The girl with yellow headband said and soon they all had made themselves known to Kaz and he had introduced himself though he had to get one of the papers out to see what his given last name was.

"Kaz Rijah. Well I better get going now I got stuff to do."

"See you after school then." Ritsu had told him.

And so that evening they met at in front of the college gates.

"He is bit late. Where he is." Azusa said while looking her watch and being bit annoyed.

Just then a motorcycle drove in front of them behind a limo parked there.

"Yo, I am bit late I had to take care of few deliveries first." There was a whistle as Kaz looked at the limo thinking who ever owned this car must be loaded.

"So would you like to ride with us or you want to ride your bike there?" Mugi asked giving out a gentle and kind smile.

"As much tempting it looks like to ride in that thing I still have tons of stuff to carry after I get this package to the guy waiting for me at the industrial sector... I mean area. So I will be riding my motorcycle."

The girls looked as Kaz put his helmet back on and started his bike and so they looked at each other and decided to get into the car and get on going. The ride to the industrial area was short but there was big surprise waiting for both Kaz and HTT band members as it was Mugi's father who was there waiting both of them.

"Oh I see you have met my daughter Tsumugi. So how was it, any trouble delivering this to me?"

"Not what so ever. After all we deliver these goods if the price is right. Speaking of..."

"Ah yes, here is the payment." Kaz took a briefcase checked inside while the girls were huddling over and whispering something and as they looked back up Kaz had already put his payment to his motorcycles side to a bag there and was driving off noticing the girls had wanted to as something from him.

"Hey papa. How do you know him? Where he comes from?" Mugi asked her father.

"Oh he is old business partner of mine, delivering me rare valuables like the ones in my office cabinet with thick glass. Was there something you wanted to ask him?"

"No not really" Mugi told her father.

On the next day the girls went to school seeing a girl with reddish orange hair cut just above her shoulders talking to Mio's teacher and as they walked past them they caught part of the conversation.  
"So you see, that is why he cannot make for school few days, so could you send someone over to our house from the class to bring him his assignments and study materials he might need."  
"Of course. Hey Akiyama-san could do it. I'll give her the needed materials and why don't you explain her what you need" The teacher saw Mio walk behind the girl.  
Mio stopped to her tracks with her friends and looked back at her teacher of literature department and the girl and saw her teacher point the girl to her.  
"Hello. You must be Akiyama the teacher was telling me just now. Could I ask a favor?"  
"S-sure?"  
"My friend is in your department and well he is... Occupied with other things and I would take his assignments to him but I really don't have time myself so could you please help me out? I'll pay the favor back to you, I promise."  
"Who is your friend? And who are you?" Ritsu asked curiously at the girl holding her books looking desperate.  
"Oh right, I'm Gigi Gregorovitz and my friend is Kaz Rijah, he is little taller than you are Akiyama, wears this strange looking jacket. Well he is really nice guy but can be annoying at times. So please can you help out?"  
"Mio looked extremely hesitant but Yui's, Ritsu's and Mugi's curiosity had been sparked, not about the so much yet but about this girl as she seemed enough nice to them and new in town too.  
"Sure she'll help out." Ritsu grinned to Gigi showing thumbs up

"Great thanks, I'll see at lunch? I'll tell you bit more. I gotta run! Thanks again!" Gigi waved happily to the girls as she went to her own classes as the bell rang signaling the girls they needed to hurry too.  
Mio's classes ere getting her nervous as she thought that she would have to get notes for a _guy._ She had never before done that before and never even met the guy, or so she thought. She was too concentrated on taking extra notes that she didn't notice a scary looking student missing from the classes they had today.  
There were lot of ideas of what kind of a scary guy this Gigi's friend would be, would he be like those predator people in that one manga series Ritsu was reading, or would he be some other type of a freak.  
Her three first classes of the day before lunch were nerve wreaking and when the lunch break came she was happy to get some of Mugi's delicious tea she always brought for lunch.  
"Are you alright senpai?" Azusa asked looking worriedly at Mio.  
"Why it had to be me to take the notes to this guy who I don't even know?"  
Ritsu got worried of her best friend who was getting scared for what was surely nothing to be really scared of.  
"If you're that worried I'll come with you after your classes end today to take the first notes to him, if he behaves badly I'll pulverize the guy." Ritsu stretched herself to make herself look like a big masculine bodyguard but succeeded in making herself look more like a ape or a gorilla and this made Mio ease up chuckling a little.  
"That would be nice." Mio admitted

"We all will come, Ricchan doesn't have anymore classes today but me and Mugi-chan still have few more classes to go. What about you Azunyan?"  
"I still have three more classes just as Mio-senpai does."  
"We'll see here in cafeteria at two in afternoon then?" Ritsu looked and everyone nodded though Mio was still unsure but was glad that her friends promised to help her out.  
"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late got a call from friend of mine and took longer than I thought" Gigi arrived to the cafeteria looking like she had ran a marathon.

"So we were interested of hearing bit more of your friend, what is he like?"  
"Well he does like music a lot like you girls seem to like having your own band and all."  
"You heard that? Where?" Azusa was surprised  
"Oh some of people on my class are your old school mates. Anyways Kaz well he might seem bit scary at first or distant, don't mind him acting coldly, he is actually big softy once you get to know him enough... Though among real close friends he is an ass" The last part came out unintentionally and as a mutter.  
"What was that?"  
"Oh, hehe, nothing at all just forgot to do something before I left the class earlier. What else do you want to know?"  
"Well what about you?"  
"Me? Well hmm... I do like to draw a lot... I do love movies especially romance and also scary ones, oh and lot of old movies, can't get enough of those old good films. What else what else... Oh right, I only know Akiyama, but what about everyone else?"  
The girls realized they hadn't introduced themselves yet to Gigi.  
"Hirasawa Yui awesome guitarist of Houkago Tea Time." Yui pumped her fist against her chest proudly.  
"Yui-senpai you have still lot to learn, I'm Nakano Azusa, please to meet you." Azusa had a sweat drop on back of her head while looking Yui try to play her guitar but had forgotten everything.

"Kotobuki Tsumugi, very please to meet you."  
"Kotobuki, now where have I heard that name before?"  
"Oh our Mugi here comes from a rich family and her father owns bunch of big companies. I'm Tainaka Ritsu and this is..."  
"Akiyama Mio, please to meet you Gr-ge-go.."  
"Oh please call me just Gigi, everyone does. Please to meet you all."  
"Where do you live?" Yui looked now extremely curious.

"What Yui-chan is trying to say is that we went just before coming here we went to student relations and they couldn't give us dorm number as you apparently do not live on campus." Mugi explained in bit more detail.

"Yes, Kaz and I bought a house from the new residential area and haven't yet submitted our address to the college. That reminds me made this for you girls." Gigi rummage through her bag and pulled out a folded paper and handed it to Mio.  
"That's map I printed out this morning just in case and there on the bottom there's the address too. I'll pay this favor back to you girls anytime, well almost I am bit busy today, but what about tomorrow? You free tomorrow after school. I found this great place to hang out."  
There was whispering among the girls then they all gave positive answer to Gigi that they were free after that they agreed on time when they would meet and where they they started going to their own classes again but Mio stayed as she had free period next and she tugged Gigi's sleeve carefully.  
"Eto... Gigi-san, about your friend... Is he.. I don't mean by any disrespect but is he the guy with the strange looking beige jacket and the green hat, is he that scary guy?"  
"On what department are you Mio? Can I call you Mio?" Mio nodded and continued.  
"Literature. There is this guy sitting always next to my seat who looks like he's dangerous."  
"Yeah, that's the guy, I told you not to worry, he won't bite. Though I'll have to have a talk with him. Hey why aren't you heading to classes?"  
"I have free period now."

"Oh nice, same here wanna go for a walk?"  
"Weren't you busy today?" Mio shot a questioning look at Gigi.  
"Yeah, but I can handle things after school, come on, show me little bit around, please?"  
"S-sure..." The two girls walked off from campus and Mio started to show Gigi as much as they could see in short time that they had.  
"Here is a cafe we usually come after school if the one of our classes go late and the cafeteria is already closed. It's owned by Sawa-chan's friend, she's our old High School teachers"  
"Cool, hey mind if we go in? We still have some time. My treat. Great." Gigi didn't even wait for Mio to answer and pulled her in there and at first Mio was self-conscious about gaining more weight but when she saw a tasty looking strawberry cake she just had to get to try it and Gigi took a piece of apple pie. 

"Alright, here are your orders, one piece of Strawberry cake and apple pie with two teas, please enjoy." The Waitress bowed to the two after giving their orders as they saw next to the window  
"Oh this is so good." Mio's eyes practically sparkled as she took her first taste of the new cake on the coffee shops menu.

"Not bad apple pie neither. I gotta drag Kaz's lazy ass here sometimes. Oh sorry I have to take this.. Yo bro, what ya need?" Gigi walked outside to take the call leaving Mio inside to wait and as she looked it looked like she was arguing with the person who just called."  
"Sorry about that, Kaz called, he just needed something he could've easily gotten himself. Sighs, as I said _lazy_ "  
"you said something as you answered the phone.. Is he your step-brother or? I mean you two have different last names"

"Oh no, we're just close friends like that. You seem pretty close to Ritsu, we're like you two are, close friends."  
"Well I can now somehow see it, you are saying your friend Kaz-san is sometimes annoying, believe me Ritsu is annoying at times too, but we are still good friends." Mio was starting to understand little bit more of Gigi and her scary looking friend Kaz.  
"Oh damn, it is almost time for next period." Gigi looked at her watch realizing they had wasted a lot of time and had to hurry so they'd make it for the next period.  
"We can make it, Ritsu showed me once this short cut but... It is kind of a scary place."  
"I see you don't do scary things that well, well don't worry I'm here, sure we just met but I consider you and your friends already as my friends and I take care of my friends" Gigi smiled gently giving confidence to Mio to use the short cut. Gigi quickly paid the bill and they were off back to the campus in no time at all.

It had been now on three days that Mio and her friends had taken study materials to Kaz and not even once had they seen him there so they had just left the papers on the kitchen table and always on the next day there was the same study papers on the same spot but all finished up already. Though on their fourth day only Mio and Ritsu were going to take the study materials to Kaz but today they had a nasty surprise as they went to put the new study materials to the kitchen table again Mio and Ritsu heard a yawn behind them and as they turned they saw Kaz with very bad case of bed hair syndrome, his hair was all over the place and looked very scary in his half asleep state. He had actually worked all the time in his room and had fallen asleep that morning and only woken up when Mio and Ritsu had come in. Both girls jumped as they got spooked by Kaz who just groggily looked at the two walked to the fridge took some milk then took some cereals went to the kitchen table and fell right back to sleep.

"Anoo, are you alright?" Ritsu poked carefully the guy who suddenly shot up making Ritsu jump back.

"Oh hello, you two must've been bringing me those papers from school than-" Right back to sleep again  
"I think we better leave him here, he'll be alright." Ritsu backed away and found Mio fainted where she stood after two scares in a row. When they finally got outside they saw Gigi arrive with a big package and with a car.  
"Oh hey, you two brought the assignments again? Thanks for the help. I know I had to cancel the one day I promised but I'll make it up this weekend, I got everything settled, so if you are free... What's wrong?" Gigi looked at the two scared almost half to death  
"Th-the guy, in.. Inside kitchen."  
"Don't tell me he fell asleep again, I'm really sorry please come in, I'll have him introduced to you and make him apologize his bad behavior"  
"No need."  
"Oh come on it wont take long." Gigi was persistent enough to get the two change their minds and re-enter the house.  
"Alright." Ritsu said holding Mio close who clutched tightly to Ritsu's hoodie.

"you can wait in the living room it is right through that doorway there." Gigi pointed from the hall the 2nd door to the left and then entered the kitchen.  
"Come on Mio, I'll treat you some tea after this ordeal is over." Ritsu lead Mio on and seated her to the couch in the living room next to a small coffee table there.  
The living room was more spacious that normal Japanese houses living rooms usually were. There was glass window size of a wall showing to huge backyard, yellow curtains, fireplace on top of what there was big flat screen TV and lot of boxes still laying around.  
When Ritsu sat next to Mio to comfort her telling there was nothing to worry about they both raised their heads up hearing strange noises from the kitchen and then Gigi speaking almost shouting.  
"Wake, up, you damn, idiot, we, have, guests, you, need, to, apologize to!" And the strange voice still head until suddenly  
"I'm wake! I'm wake! You can stop slapping my face now.. OUCH! What was that for?"

"For scaring out guests and my new friends half to death."  
"Guests? Dan it, you should've told me we are having guests." Then after few more minutes Gigi walked to the living room with some cookies and Kaz brought some tea behind her.  
"Hey, I'm... Hey didn't we meet last week?"  
"You?!" Mio and Ritsu looked surprised.  
"Come on now apologize!" Gigi pushed Kaz almost making him spill the tea.  
"Sorry for scaring you two like that, I didn't sleep too well last night so I took a small nap and woke just little while ago, I think I was sleepwalking, maybe, oh and thank you for showing me the place last week."  
"It's okay and... You're welcome." Ritsu and Mio still couldn't believe it was the guy who they had showed way to the industrial area where they had seen Mugi's father waiting for them and this guy.  
"Here's some tea, might not be as good as Japanese teas to your taste but I do like it." Kaz took two cups and handed them to Ritsu who took it happily and then to Mio who took it more shyly.

"Sorry, she is just a bit shy." Ritsu said still worrying for her best friend.  
"Ah I understand, again sorry about making you guys get scared like that, didn't mean it." Kaz awkwardly smiled as he hadn't used to smile.

"Oh hey, you girls are in a band, Kaz here plays bass and also acoustic guitar. What about a small sample Kaz?"  
"Uh... I have to go, still got lot to work. And my instruments aren't here yet."  
"Actually I just picked them up from the mail office." Gigi went to get the packages from the kitchen meanwhile Kaz sneaked away showing Ritsu a pleading look asking her not to tell Gigi where he goes hiding.  
"Hey, where that guy went?"  
"Out" Ritsu pointed at the door leading to the backyard.  
"Oh snap, you two would've loved it. Well I'll make sure he'll play for you."  
"We really should be going now too, Mio come on let's get back to the dorms."  
"Oh sorry for keeping you this long, Kaz is still going to be busy this week but next Monday he should come again back to school normally but I can get his assignments for him tomorrow and the day after tomorrow."  
"We can still bring them over, don't worry about it. Maybe we'll get the chance of getting Mugi try this tea." Ritsu asked Gigi.  
"Sure, come right over, I should be home around this time like today. See you at school"  
"See you." The two girls left the house and started to walk towards the campus still little bit shaken by what they had seen when Kaz had first walked into the kitchen.

The next Monday Kaz did arrive to school but was busy with something else and was not seen on any of the classes he was suppose to have the same thing happened on Tuesday until Gigi had had enough and called her new friends asking if they were in any of the clubs.  
"We're in the college's Light Music Club it is way bigger than our high school club was lot more people there." Yui informed their new friend

"Sounds great, I thought you'd might be in music oriented club, what about I get him to come and join the club, he'd finally stop avoiding classes and have something interesting to do.  
Ritsu and Mio both were bit hesitant but rest of their friends were sold after hearing that he was great with bass and acoustic guitar.

And on the next Friday Gigi managed to get Kaz to go and check out the club though he had guessed it would be nothing like a real music club should be that there would probably be tea and cakes, sure it was just a random guess by him but he still hit spot on as he entered the club room on Friday afternoon.

He saw few familiar faces among punch of unfamiliar faces eating caked and drinking tea. _'Yup, I knew it I'm...'_ His thoughts were cut off by a girl two years older than him holding a sheet and a pen.  
"What is this?" Kaz looked at the eccentric girl almost at his face

"A form to join the club, that girl there told me you'd be joining the club." The same girl pointed now the crowd of club members sitting in the relaxation area and he saw Gigi sitting there smiling widely.  
"You set me a trap!" Kaz took the pen from the girls hand and threw it at Gigi who snatched the pen out of the air.  
"Oooh!" Was heard as no one even saw the pen flying yet Gigi was able to catch it.  
"Come on, sign it. You do know I know where the crate is and you don't"  
"Fine. I'll sign" Kaz turned back to the girl still standing in front of the exit now with another pen in her hand. Kaz took the pen and signed but the girl wasn't moving.  
"Give a small sample to us what you can play." The girl said.  
"Can I go after that?"  
"Yes."  
"Fine, give me a acoustic guitar."  
"There you go. I thought you were bassist." Mugi had brought her fathers old guitar as of requested by Gigi.  
There was a moment of complete silence as if Kaz was trying to feel something in the air and then he started to play, the music he was played was like they were telling some kind of a story, some were peaceful some were sad and depressing, others were fast and sounded either dangerous or like going to help someone or even some of them were almost like someone was running from something. Soon Kaz smiled as people started chatting quietly some gathered around talking their day about their past. He could instantly tell which ones were lies, which ones were true, exaggerated and which weren't as good as they could be.  
Gigi stood at the edge of the room face palming herself seeing it was a trap within a trap, she got played by Kaz. She had also heard these tunes before but not even she knew where he had learned them and even how many times she had tried to ask him about them he wouldn't tell her about them.  
"Gigi, do you know where he has learned those tunes?" Ritsu kept jamming to the tunes while turning her head to the redhead standing next to her.  
"Sorry I don't know, I've tried to ask him but he never answers. Oh no you don't"  
"What? I am just going to ask him if he could teach me those songs." Azusa looked back seeing Gigi hold her shoulder trying to stop her.  
"Exactly and all he is going to tell only those who know where these songs come from can learn them." She did not care of Gigi's words and still went to ask Kaz but it was word for word what Gigi had told Azusa before what Kaz was saying now and of course Azusa had no answer, but she did not give up she called her parents who should be now in a hotel room resting after a gig. After she had let her parents listen awhile she thought she'd get answer from them for sure, after all they were these days constantly traveling the world but not even they had heard about the songs they heard through the phone.  
"I told you so." Gigi patted Azusa's shoulder comforting her.

What no one knew that they had a rare chance of hearing songs that you only heard in a place called 'The Zone'. Kaz was always wearing this strange jacket having two patches on its left shoulders area, other one Gigi knew as she had the same on her jacket but the other one was a mystery even to her.

Kaz showed no signs of stopping playing and kept on creating calm warm mood and this made Mugi think of a campfire and guitar playing around the campfire, she then got an idea and went to their club leader.

"Hey, I know it is club tradition for everyone to go to same place on club trips in summer but could I go with my friends and him to one of my family villas?"

"Of course, but you gotta let us use one of your other villas in exchange." To this Mugi just nodded and went back to her friends to discuss their new plans for club trip.

The next weekend Mio, Ritsu, Yui, Azusa and Mugi were sitting at the coffee shop still waiting for two people to arrive. One was Gigi and the other one was their old teacher Sawako. Sawako was first one to arrive.  
"Hey, am I late yet?"  
"Not yet Sawa-chan" Yui said eyes looking out the coffee shops window.  
"Well that's good, so who was this friend of yours who canceled before?"  
"Her name is Gigi something, last name is real tongue twister ah there she is."  
Sawako turned her head before she even had a chance to sit down.

"Yo! Sorry I am bit late, had to hide something from Kaz. Oh new face, Please to meet you I am Gigi Gregorovitz, please to meet you."  
"Sawako Yamanaka, please to meet you too, they weren't kidding your last name is a real tongue twister to us, where you from?"  
"Republic of Molan, though family line originates from Kingdom of Slovanya"  
"So you're...?"  
"Citizen of both Molan and Slovanya though I feel more closer to Slovanya."  
"You didn't tell us you were from Slovanya before." Mio put her tea cup down

"Oh? Didn't I sorry about that. I don't mean to brag but I am close friends with the Queen, I could tell right a way that these cups are from her court."  
"Y-yo-you know Queen Perdita?" Everyone said in unison being amazed.  
"Yup, so does Kaz, we're actually childhood friends of her." Gigi was blushing a bit.  
"S-so, th-these are from her court? I had some in the club room at our college." Mugi started to think for first time ever if it was alright to leave such valuables to such public place.  
"Oh so that's why they looked so familiar. Oh and don't worry Mugi, she'd be glad that they are in such use." It was almost like Gigi could read Mugi's mind.

"So where were we?" Ritsu looked at everyone honestly forgetting what they were talking about.  
"We were talking about where we'd go for summer trip, Mugi-senpai, is it honestly really alright that we go to one of your villas again?"  
"Of course it is Azusa-chan. Papa just bought this new villa and mama told me that if we want we can use it this summer."  
"Wow that is awesome. We were betting with Kaz few weeks ago if you were from rich family or not, guess I lost the bet. Sorry for betting on you."  
"It's quite alright." Mugi smiled her gentle lovable smile making everyone feel much better.

"Am I invited?" Sawako asked.  
"Of course you are." Ritsu told their old club advisor.  
"We go on the trip on July 3rd. Right?" Azusa wanted to confirm and at this Sawako flinched.  
"That date ain't good for me after all. I have other plans then. Meeting with old band members then."  
"Well will you come at least Gigi-chan?" Yui asked finally able to concentrate to something else other than her chocolate parfait as she just finished it.

"Yeah sure, hey is it alright if I bring two more friends besides me and Kaz?"  
"I don't see no trouble with that and it would be nice to hear Kaz-kun play again." Mugi tried to be in control getting Gigi get Kaz to come but Gigi was way ahead of her.

"Great, I'll bring them all then. What do you say we go for some window shopping, hadn't had the chance to look around so maybe you would show me around?"  
The girls nodded thinking it would be fun and sure they all had their share of fun, which was mostly showing Gigi how easy it was to tease Mio.

 **LINE BREAK**

It was now few weeks later and it was early in the morning in a house where Kaz and Gigi were living in, it was not that they didn't want to go to live on campus to the dorms but what they were doing here made it so that the dorms were not good place to live in, besides these houses were new and had been finished few months before they arrived to Japan so it fit them nicely not that many people lived in this new neighborhood yet and it was right at the edge of the city overlooking a long grassy landscape with forest rising up in the distance. Inside the house there was a conversation going on at the breakfast table.

"So seems you've become a regular at the music club" Gigi said while sitting at the breakfast table "And it is way too early for you to have a drink. We still need to go to the club check things out for the next weekends meeting.

"It's already one weekend why the god damn those lazy bums can't come now."

"Because we are still transferring The stuff here and they need to make sure none of it is discovered by the customs office."

"Argh, I can't wait to drive my beauty again. At least let me go outside to practice."

"Nope, your toy stays in my locker under lock and key, _for now_. Oh and I invited some friends over."

Just then the doorbell rang and Gigi went to open up the door taking the bottle from Kaz and hiding it when he wasn't looking.

"Ah welcome, sorry our moving is still on going and not all of our stuff has arrived here yet, please coming in." Kaz heard Gigi welcome her guests as he popped open one of the floor boards under his chair and picking up a bottle from under the floor boards.

"Sorry for intruding." Was choir reply notifying that there were several people coming over.

"Damn it! Where the heck did you get that one? I told you it was too early for that!" Gigi had come to kitchen with her guests there were familiar faces and some unfamiliar faces.

"Hope you don't mind that we brought few friends along." Ritsu said hugging a guy next to her.

"Oh I don't mind. What I do mind is this guy drinking this early."

"He drinks?" The group that has just entered the kitchen said in unison and with very loud voice too, scaring the shit out of Kaz making him spill some of it.

"Dang it, you made me spill good sh-" Suddenly Gigi threw her hands in front of Kaz's foul mouth.

"Ehehehe, he's bit grumpy for our stuff being so late. Why wont we go to the living room for now. Oh and well I believe you know the girls but the guys are Akihiko, Arata, Hideki and Genzo."

"Yeah, nice to meet yah" Kaz's eyes had gone to papers in front of him looking through them so intensely that he hadn't notice what was going on around him as Ritsu had whispered something to Gigi before pushing Mio and Arata into the kitchen closing the door behind her friend forcing Mio to stay in the kitchen.

Kaz still hadn't notice Mio and Arata as they sat to the table Arata helped himself with some bread and some water, Kaz just kept going through the papers and mumbling something until he had enough of apparently some very important paper work that he had to do.

"Having trouble with paper work?" Arata finally spoke up making Kaz realize there was two people in the kitchen with him who shouldn't see what was on the papers he quickly cleaned up the mess of papers and replied.

"Yeah, damn annoying too. Nothing really going my way with this repor- bureaucracy shit."

"I understand and could you not swear around a lady? Though I do understand how you feel. I had hard time with dorm applications and some other things when we started at the college year ago. I still have hard time with it, but lucky me that I have this beautiful girl here helping me out with them." Kaz just nodded to the guy as answer as he took some tea from thermos bottle before looking at the two

"So your childhood friend is dating someone then and you also have someone, who started dating first?" Kaz didn't mind even if it was way too personal question, it made Mio blush really hard hiding almost completely behind Arata.

"Well we actually started dating around the same time as Ritsu-san and Akihiko, there was just few days between us starting to date."  
"We... We met on a group date." Mio blushed.  
"We had fun, I really am still sorry Genzo, Akihiko and Ritsu-san forced you to come to it, but I am in the end glad that you accepted the invitation." The two nuzzled each other making Kaz feel bit sick from the stomach.  
Kaz looked the couple whispering sweet words to each other he just decided to leave the two love birds alone and release some of the aggression he was having because of the paper work he had been doing all morning.  
"Well was pleasure to meet you Arata, if you two will excuse me need to go make sure these wont get lost." Kaz waved the pile of papers in his hand and walked out of the kitchen.  
"Pleasures all mine Kaz-san."

The couple walked to the living room seeing curious eyes.

"So did you ask him out on that date?" Ritsu teased Mio.

"Ritsu!" A loud smack was heard as Ritsu received a punch on top of her head. "No I didn't ask him, besides I am going out with Arata-kun already... Hey where's Gigi-chan?"

"Oh she realized she had forgotten to go buy something yesterday so she told us we can be at home here." Akihiko told her before continuing to tease her on Ritsu's behalf "I gotta admit, That Kaz guy would fit you nicely. Sure he looks rough on the outside but inside those guys are big softies." The way Akihiko made this sound and his tone those two factors made Mio honestly think about it before she realized she was being teased again and it made her blush just realizing that she had thought about it.

"Heeyyy!" Mio shouted and she would've slapped Akihiko but Arata managed to punch the guy first on top of his head first.  
"Stop teasing her like that, she loves me and I love her.!"  
"Sorry sorry!" Akihiko chuckled while holding his head but then something happened making his jaw drop and same happened to everyone else but Mio and Arata looked at their friends confused that why their jaws were wide open.

"What? What is it?" Arata asked turning around realizing it was something their friends had seen behind them.

"Kaz just passed behind you. From other side of the doorway." Genzo said feeling cold sweat run down his spine.

"Was that, it couldn't have been what I saw, right?"

"I don't wanna even think I saw that" Akihiko and Hideki were talking among themselves while the girls were dead silent.

"Hey, I'm back, sorry for... What's wrong?" Gigi stepped to the living room with some groceries and saw her friends dead silent.

"We think Kaz had something strange in his hands, it looked like a rifle. He just passed through there." Yui pointed the doorway they had seen Kaz passing by.

"Uh, hold on a sec. Gotta check my laptop for one thing, I got a text about some delivery stuff." Gigi ran upstairs then as fast as she had gone there she ran to the doorway of the Living room and turned from there to the right where Kaz had gone to.

"What's going on?"

"Lets follow them." Mugi and Hideki said right after the other.

As they quickly ran to the doorway peeked all they saw was a closet door but as they opened it up they saw light from a crack.

Mugi pushed the back wall more open and they saw a stairway leading downstairs.

After few minutes of careful walking they found a soundproof room with a window.

They all saw Gigi holding tightly to a case while Kaz was looking pissed. Then it seemed that Gigi was about to open the case until Kaz sightly nodded towards the window making the spy group of girls and boys hide as quick as they could and then sneak back where they came from and back to the living room trying to start as normal conversation as they could though few questions were raised.

"What do you guys think that place was? I mean not even my cousin Mugi has that much money with her family to build something like that." Hideki mentioned.

"That is true. I saw this on the wall at the entrance to that place." Mugi pulled out her smart phone and showed a photo she had taken before they had exited the underground place, the photo showed strange language and multiple floors below the house.

"Something is going on in here." Mio had mentioned.

"Whats going on where?" All of them got spooked as Gigi had returned a clear twitch on the side of her eye.

"Oh was just telling these boys how my mom thought something was wrong when me and Ritsu were little... Right Ritsu? Right?"

"Urgh, uh hehe yeah that's right. I told you we should have been more careful back then" Ritsu laughed off making Gigi bit suspicious but she didn't press on with her questions thus they left for their shopping trip as in two weeks time they would have their summer vacation and Kaz was about to have unpleasant surprise then.


	2. Chapter 2

**I admit it two things. One: I am impatient about publishing chapters so I write almost half of the story first then keep on fixing the chapters before publish. Two: I could've written more about Kaz's and his friends history into this story but I am gonna just write occasional flashbacks by Kaz.  
OC's I do own K-On characters not mine naturally, characters might be bit OOC please bare with me until I can get someone to fix the OOC problem.  
Now Enjoy.  
**

 _Kaz was walking through rainy streets in black clothes instead of his usual long hooded trench coat, he was walking with few dozens of other people all in black while carrying a coffin that was highly decorated and all of these people looked extremely sad.  
There were lot of locals also gathered around holding their hats down as the funeral escort turned to the cemetery to lay this man inside the coffin to his final resting place._

 _After few last words were said and the coffin already buried only Kaz stood there with his friend Gigi, a 12 year old Lieutenant and one of Kaz's best friends, they both cried._

 _Suddenly Kaz raised his head hearing a voice calling out to him_

" _..Ey! ..astar... Wake... Drunken... Kaz you..."_

"Kaz you drunken fucktard! Wake up!"  
"I'm wake, I'm wake.! Geez stop yelling Gigi! What is it?"  
"Time for school... That dream again?"  
"Uhuh... That one. Been 7 years since that day he passed away huh?"  
"Yeah seven years. He was a good mentor."  
"Yeah like a father figure everyone should have. Do you mind if I dr..."  
"Not at all, I know this day is hard for you, you want me to notify the college..."  
"No need, I'll drink carefully. Just don't let anyone bother me today okay?"  
"Sure thing bro."  
"Thanks sis" Kaz and Gigi called each other as brother and sister despite they were no way even half related to each other, it was just how they were brought up and how they really felt about each other too. There was also Nickolas, Victor, Alexandra, Victoria, Sergej, Samantha or "Sam" for short to her friends, Sylvia and Greg who also called each others as brothers and sisters among each other, they were ten long time childhood friends all came from different backgrounds and had ended up being taken care of certain group and trained by them as well to take care of themselves and later on whole military units that would be placed under their control at some point and now the days been gone by as they each had their own units and their own secret code names. Kaz was the youngest of ten leaders seen as how young he got his own unit, he was only 10 years of age when his mentor had given him the command. Rest had followed the enough old to lead principle.

As Kaz was thinking of these things Gigi poked him to hide the bottle as they were about to enter the college grounds.  
"You remembered the assignment for your classes today?"  
"Wouldn't forget this old piece of paper, sure it is easy pass but I couldn't take credit for it."  
"Don't worry, he'd be proud of you using his words on a assignment." Gigi pushed Kaz encouraging him to go into his class before going to her own right next door.  
Today was suppose to be the last day of school before everyone were permitted to go out for their summer vacation. Kaz being in literature based classes just like Mio was told to read his literature text on 3rd period as he had wanted to go last. He hated reading in front of big crowds.

When the 3rd Period came Kaz was starting to be bit tipsy from all the alcohol he had been jugging down but was no where near being drunk yet, that would have to wait until after the school when the clubs gathered for the last time for this semester.

As for now it was his turn to read his assignment.

"Grhm... We all come and go through life and many times we forget to look around us the beauty that is provided for us by these lands and by the people living there.  
We must stop sometimes to admire these beautiful lands we are provided and enjoy the peace when there is one and fight for everything dear and important when that time comes. No matter where you are know that you will have your brothers and sisters backing up you no matter what the situation is, after all we are all one and the same and must stick together both good and bad times. There has been so many people giving their lives for us in our past and too often we forget their sacrifice and just move on with out being thankful for what they have done for us. We are here and we have to keep their memories alive as long as we live and never forget to pass on our valuable knowledge to the younger generation. The world is made better by the younger generations learning from the mistakes of their elders" The whole class was silent as Kaz made his strange looking bow to the class then suddenly the class cheered like they'd be going to war, just then Kaz had realized he forgot that this was just normal school class and hid his blush under his hood and walked to his place next to Mio. She had been before very scared of Kaz but after seeing this side of him saying such beautiful words she could do nothing else but admire him and ask where he had learned such wonderful words. She knew she would have her chance later that summer to ask him about it after all Kaz was about to be dragged to one of Mugi's summer villas with her and her other friends and for once Mio didn't try to move her papers and books further away as Kaz sat down to his place.

After classes though Mio realized there was something off about Kaz and as she tried to remember what it was she remembered that she had seen Kaz shed a tear or two under his hood and wearing a black armband. She found it bit odd and decided to mention about it to her friends when they met at the college cafe for lunch. Though it seemed that they already had as Ritsu and Yui found it interesting wanting to ask him about it directly and were luckily slowed down enough by Mio, Nodoka and Ui that Gigi had managed to hear what they were talking about and to go there and stop the two before they could do anything.

"Hey, I was just bout take some food to Kaz when I heard you guys talking about him. If you wouldn't mind could you give him some space today."  
"Why? What happened?" Jun asked looking if Gigi needed some help carrying the food bags.  
"Well you see seven years ago he had to bury someone very dear and close to him, someone who was like a father figure to him... Well the same person was like father figure to me as well, we both carried the coffin together with few others back in Slovanya in the mans home town..." Gigi suddenly started telling the story how she was taken in by some people when she was just a small baby and how she crew up with them. More importantly she told them how Kaz had arrived to them.

Gigi was around 4 or 5 years old when one very strong stormy night the old man came in to their house having a young raggedy and dirty boy standing next to him thin and hungry and also very tired. The old man had taken this boy to the supper table and put a plate of food in front of him and asked Gigi to look after him while he talked with other adults.  
They had been traveling about year at that point and now they were in Finland in middle of nowhere in a small village made by the people currently in this big main house. The whole village was build out of trees growing all around them and it was also very old place. Anyways while Gigi was looking curiously at the hungry boy eat she over heard the elders talk about the boy and where he came from.

"His parents died to the fever epidemic few years back and after that he was taken in by the country's social services and abused so apparently he ran away. When I found him in near by town the social service people were shaking him violently asking where he had been, that's when I told them I had called him there and that I was his relative from other country who had come to pick him up.. Though as they wanted some money for their troubles I lost my temper. Treating a child like that and then demanding money for the kid."  
"What about the bodies?"  
"Don't worry they have been disposed of so will I take him under my wing or does anyone else want him?"  
"I think as you saved him and he seems to look up to you now you should give a try at him first. We'll pitch in of course."  
It was then when Gigi noticed that Kaz had lots of cuts all over his body whip marks showing from under his broken wet and muddy shirt some of them still fresh and also lot of bruises, this made Gigi run to the kitchen past the elders and get first aid kit and on her way back by her guardian she was asked what she was doing she just simply said she was going to treat the wounded and her guardian gave her a kind smile and helped her with a bowl of warm water.

"Hey, my name's Gigi, what's yours?"  
"Kaz. What are those?"  
"First aid kit silly, you're hurt so I am gonna help you get cleaned, can you move your shirt? Oh wait.. Bite on this" Gigi had noticed that the shirt had actually in two places been gone to the wounds the boy had so she had to rip the shirt off there and cut the skin open so she could make sure there was no infection. The boy was surprisingly quiet as she pulled the shirt off of him from those two places and opened up the skin to remove rest of the shirt stuck under his skin. He did though flinch a little as Gigi started to clean his wounds. After she had done cleaning and stitching the worst wounds up and putting some bandages on him after washing his torso she started to clean his hands and face he told the boy that something might sting a little before putting a needle into his arm and giving him a tetanus shot before starting to stitch his arms too and bandage them too after this she went to make bath ready for him and get new bandages ready as the first ones were just to stop the bleeding while he took a bath.

After few years had gone by he was trained in many different martial arts and became later on very fond of and very good with Sambo and System the same martial arts that were taught to Russian military service men. Later on they left Finland behind and started to travel in lot of other countries and around the age of 14 Gigi was send to Molan to study in well known school and then Kaz came to get her after around one and half years when the war broke out in Molan by that time Kaz had been in Slovanya for one year. After those events it was few years of quiet living until they decided to move to Japan to study in for college degrees.

As Gigi ended her story she realized it was almost end of the lunch break just ten minutes left so she said she'd see them all at the end of school day and ran off to look for Kaz.

The girls were left there sit quietly letting the story they had just heard to sink in, now they all felt bad for thinking that Kaz was some oddball and scary person.  
"I had no idea he had such a harsh life"  
"I doubt any of us knew before this Jun-chan."  
"Ui is right. Yui-senpai, what do you think of this? What about rest of you?"  
"I think we should give him a good rock 'n' Roll concert at the summer camp."  
"That is a wonderful idea Ricchan."  
"Mugi are you sure? I do still have my own doubts about the guy and Mio as well" Nodoka mentioned, even she did feel bad for the guy she and Mio still had their doubts about this guy.

"Don't sweat it Nodoka-chan, I am sure he'll be happy" Yui said trying to be optimistic.

"well we can give it a try." Mio answered even though she was now deep in thought as she felt inspiration for a song coming to her but she could not find lyrics for it but she was already scribbling down her ideas as they walked to their own classes that would be the two last ones today and then they'd be free for rest of the summer.

The first class after lunch went quick but the 2nd one was painfully long and boring even to those who were great students. The teachers talked nothing else other than some safety tips for summer. Though the reason for sudden tips given just before summer vacation and that reason was that there had been car bombs, bombs in buildings and all around small gun attacks past few weeks. Sakuragaoka city had been spared from this attacks for now.

The students in the city felt like they had nothing to fear as they were going far away from the places where these events had occurred.  
"And do we have any questions? No? Alright, have a joyful summer everyone!"  
Gigi's, Mugi's and Nodoka's business class stood up and started heading towards the club room. Gigi had told her own sports club that she'd be meeting with the Light Music club as she was invited to their trip by her friends.  
"So Gigi-chan, what do you think if we throw Kaz-kun a small cheer up party on the evening when we get to my villa?"  
"I think that would be good idea. What did you have in mind? Though nothing too obvious"  
"Maybe some live music on the beach in the evening then?." Nodoka mentioned what they had discussed before.

"Could be nice. Oh if any of you have acoustic guitar take it with you. I have an idea"  
"We can ask one from the light music club." Azusa had run to catch them up and was out of breath after she had pushed her tiny body through all the students behind them.

"Good,what about the guys? I mean your cousin Mugi and Ritsu's boyfriend Akihiko, And Yui's boyfriend Genzo."

"Well my cousin Hideki had to go back to study abroad, I would've loved to show him the beach house we were going to this year, it is brand new." Mugi had sweet dreamy smile on her face just thinking of her friends surprised faces when they'd see the new mansion beach villa.  
"Yeah and Akihiko told me he was sorry but he had to go to some family reunion when we have our trip."  
"And Genzo is going over his grandparents for this summer." Yui was bit sad about the fact that she was spending the whole summer with out her boyfriend by her side.

Despite earlier that day Gigi and Kaz had agreed to meet at the club room he was no where to be found and had only left sealed note to Gigi to read.  
It had said that there was urgent business he had to take care of and he would be gone for two days coming back on the 2nd days evening or even late at night.

"What does it say?" Azusa asked curiously trying to looked at the note.  
"Oh Kaz will be gone for few days and will be arriving the night before we leave for our trip. He is going to visit one place special and that he left early today." Gigi had frowned as she told this and Ritsu saw this and decided to joke.  
"Oh so he'll be smelling like alcohol when he gets back?"  
"Exactly that. Damn that guy. Please forgive him for his rude behavior today and earlier."  
"Oh now that you mention Kaz-san wasn't in any of the classes after lunch time was over." Mio mentioned as she was putting her bags down.  
"Alright let us start the meeting and decide what we'll do on our trip."  
"Ricchan lets go swimming a lot, build sandcastles and eat lots of cake"  
"Yui-chan we got to practice too."  
"Eeeh? But I want to play."  
"For once we should let have our summer camp as a real training camp" Azusa told them straight off trying to be serious enough to make everyone agree.  
"But Azusa-chan, it is our summer tradition to play."  
"Uh... Mio, is this what it's like always with you guys?" Gigi looked at the antics of the other girls.  
"Pretty much yes. I just really wish we could practice more on these camps. Oh hey, you said you and Kaz met in Finland, can you remember where?" It was somewhere to the north from Lahti, why?"  
"I think I was there few years back with my parents. We were with out caravan car there when its air conditioning broke and we found this small village like place well kept but no one was insight so we decided to use it until we'd get our cars electricity working again."  
"Oh yeah, well the place is owned by the people who took care of us when we were much younger and I am sure they don't mind. After all that is the reason they build that place. How was it?"  
"It was such a beautiful place. I wish to go there someday again."  
"We'll take you guys there someday with Kaz. So feel free to ask us anytime."  
"Sure, thank you." The two of them kept on talking endlessly about the beauty of the place while rest of their gang planned out how to play and fool around again.  
Few times though as they were walking towards the girls dormitory Gigi thought she saw Akihiko and Genzo with some other girls but that couldn't be right, right? She had heard that these two were out of town after all.  
"Hey Mio. I know you wanted to show me that new place Sawa-chan told us about but can you wait a moment I need a shower." Ritsu winked from her room to Mio who was two doors to her left.

"Sure, I think I'll take one too." Gigi decided to go the room that was shared by Mugi and Yui.  
"So whose this Sawa-chan you guys talked about part of the way here?"  
"Oh she's our teacher from our high school."  
"Yeah, she was out club adviser and during her school years she used to look like this."  
"Whoa! Seems pretty colorful person."  
"She made always these fun costumes for us, it was so much fun." Mugi smiled remembering the high school years.

"So is Ritsu only one who has their very own room?"  
"Yes, Azusa-chan decided to stay with Mio-chan and well we got this room with Yui."  
"Hey, Sorry it took this long guys." Mio entered the room still brushing her hair.

"Did Azunyan go to shower too?" Yui had mischievous smile on her face.  
"Yes and she asked me and Mugi to make sure you do not disturb her."  
"But Azunyan might be lonely" Yui tried to protest as her friends took hold of her and made her sit down to the floor.  
"Here Yui-chan, some cake."  
Yui's expression changed very fast from pouting to smile that was equal of that of sunshine.  
"What is it Gigi?" Mio looked as Gigi was peeking behind the curtains to the year and road.  
"Oh nothing, was just checking if those clouds were gonna bring rain but doesn't look like it even if they are that dark."  
"We still better take umbrellas with us."  
"Hey, that felt good." Ritsu barged in with her hair all over the place and face red.

"Ritsu, your hair, geez, what are you? Three?"  
"That's why I have you Mio-chuan."  
"Quit being a baby and sit still" Mio brushed Ritsu's hair but what Gigi saw was not what the other girls saw, this confirmed something she had seen earlier and she was now hatching a plan in her head.  
"Are we all ready?" Azusa stepped in trying to put her hair to her usual high school style that she had out of habit.  
Everyone nodded and just as they stepped outside Gigi went on first and pumped into a couple who were walking there the guy suddenly glanced angrily at Gigi but then turned away as fast as he had looked at her hoping he hadn't been discovered getting looks from his girl.  
Hearing their conversation for short while before they walked too far from the range of her ears.  
"Akihiko-kun? Who was that girl?"  
"Oh just some very old friend of mine I hadn't seen in awhile since we were little, nothing to worry about her I promise you, you're my only one."  
"Tehehe. And you are mine." Hearing this Gigi was almost made throw up but she hold herself together while still waiting for rest of her group to come out s they were arguing about something in the hallway of the dormitory's entrance.

After they had gotten the disagreement out of the way and stepped outside where Gigi was getting impatient but hide it well and so they set out for their new cake shop to see if they became regulars there or not.

* * *

Kaz looked to a grave right in front of him and laid some flowers on it while talking to himself.  
"Yo, it is time to go. Sorry we had to cut the visit so short this time, but you know we got preparations to do."  
"Yeah I know... Well pops, old guy you goof, rest in peace and take care. Here's for you" Kaz poured half of your normal everyday glass of water to the ground and rest he drank in one go, though in this gaze the water wasn't water but whiskey, the favorite whiskey that the man now resting in this grave loved.  
Kaz walked away leaving the half full bottle to the grave as to let the old man drink. It was old habit he had caught from the old man himself.

"Alright let's get going."Kaz said as he walked towards a car that waited for him.

When Kaz got to the car he noticed a familiar face sitting there waiting.  
"I am terribly sorry for arriving like this but she has requested you to come to her right a way."  
"Well if _she_ asked me personally then what are we waiting for, though I have to be back to Japan tomorrow night. I hate to ask this but can you ask her to keep it short?"  
"Certainly, I will be in contact with your people and let them know you'll be late." The man got off the car making Kaz wonder what this certain person wanted. What ever it was he wasn't about to let her wait so he commanded the driver to step on it.

The next morning Kaz took a train to North East of the country and from there he stepped into a transport plane that if you looked close enough you could see it belonged to military but to others it was just ordinary cargo plane.

"Yo! How goes the hunt, Greg, Victor, Sylvia and Samantha? And where's Sergej, Alexandra and Nickolas"  
"We're coming, sorry we're late!" Alexandra pulled a heavy crate with the help of Nickolas to the back of the plane and Sergej strapped it to the floor.  
"We almost forgot this thing back to base." He said before strapping himself to his seat and contacting the pilot that they were ready to lift off.

Many hours later they arrived over their 2nd destination and the back of the doors opened. They had been opened once before during this flight as Alexandra and Sylvia got off but they walked out of the plane this time it was Greg's, Victor's and Kaz's turn to get off and it was in a way that Kaz hated, he had fear of heights.  
"Fucking shit, Thankfully it is dark but couldn't they fucking turn off those freaking lights down there?" Kaz peeked from the edge waiting for the red light to turn to green.  
"Mask on you fool" Nickolas shouted to Kaz  
"Oh right." Kaz put on his face mask that helped him breath more easily as they were about to do a HALO jump  
"Fucking hell I hate this. GERONIMOOOOOO!" Kaz was basically pushed off the plane while Greg and Victor had no trouble of jumping from a high flying plane.

It didn't take long for the three to land safely to edge of the town lucky for them no one was actually in this industrial section other than few night guards who were probably watching late night TV in their guardrooms inside the factories and storage buildings.

"I am never doing that shit again. Oh I love hard ground when I am not falling towards it." Kaz was kissing the ground and then he realized in his mind what ground he was kissing and started spitting."Says the guy who just jumped his 678th jump" His friends Greg and Victor found his actions very comical before saying something that Kaz liked to hear always after a good jump

"Good jump deserves a good drink" Victor and Greg said before helping Kaz back on his shaking feet and went on finding the nearest bar still open and they did know one place where they would be drinking until early morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yet another chappie published in short amount of time.  
Hope you who ever reads this enjoy it despite the girls being OOC and there being also probably tons of typos and grammar mistakes. English ain't my first language but I tried to took out the mistakes as best as I could as I always do.**

"Hey! Sorry we're late. Had hard time getting this guy out of bed."  
Gigi was walking in front of three guys one of them being Kaz other two HTT band members and their friends did not recognize at all and they were all carrying such heavy looking backpacks.

"Hey don't worry our bus ain't here yet." Mugi greeted them.

"Gigi! Your turn to carry this drunkards backpack."  
"Fine, fine Greg. Oh right, guys here is Greg Capro, and this is Victor Petrov. I already told these two who you guys were."  
"Please to meet you girls. Sorry about Kaz, he drank last night way too much." Victor told the girls while taking better hold of the guy with Greg.

"He should sober up in hour or two. Have one small small shot of this waiting for him but do not show where the bottle is." Just then as Greg handed over the bottle with out looking to Mio the bus stopped behind the three guys as Kaz was trying to light a cigarette but with no success as his arms were over his friends shoulders.  
"We can let him rest downstairs of the bus while we chat in 2nd floor.  
"Two floors in the bus? Whose the loaded chick?" Victor whistled.  
"Eh, that would be me. Sorry about this. I did try to ask my parents to let us go to the villa with a train but they wouldn't have that." Mugi had raised her hand very shyly and was embarrassed too beyond words.  
"Hey, don't worry bout this, we can even pay for your troubles. So don't feel bad about yourself. Now Victor, what do you say we ditch this guy to the bus and help the girls put bags to the bus?"

"I'll help you guys."  
"Nah no need to Gigi, you girls go have some fun, no offense in anyway Gigi"  
"Yeah, right, fine just don't take too long."  
"And come straight to 2nd floor" Ritsu said with a grin, if Mio would've seen it she would've had bad feeling about it but she was already inside the bus.  
After the bags were loaded to the bus's side compartments Victor and Greg got in and saw Gigi, Ritsu and Mio still on the first floor of the bus.  
"You guys go ahead make yourself acquainted and we'll follow soon."  
"Sure thing. Oh yeah, please to meet you two again, Ritsu and Mio"  
"Like wise" Both said before Ritsu continued to whisper something to Gigi's ear and Mio looking at the music collection the bus had to offer for the trip.

"Ok now. Hey Mio you stay here and look after Kaz while I go see Mugi show us around."  
"Wh- Wait? What? Why?"  
"You were standing the closest to him so it is only natural."  
"But you made me stand here! RITSU!"  
"Urgh!" Kaz tried to swing at who made that loud sound but failed as his arms were too heavy to move.  
"No buts, we'll come get you in a bit and show you around."  
"Sorry Mio." Gigi said before being pulled to the 2nd floor and the bus took off.

It didn't take too long for the group upstairs to start looking downstairs to see Mio actually had started to tend to Kaz who was now sobering up slowly, she was whispering calming words to Kaz who at first was bit aggressive and made Mio scared almost shitless but she kept reminding herself of the gentle side this guy had to him and soon she found herself thinking of the guy more than intended and she started to turn red as tomato.  
At this point the others were already sitting down and talking about their plans at the beach villa and were looking forward for their time together.

About one hour and 40 minutes into the bus ride Gigi started to feel bad for making Mio take care of her and the guys friend for so long when the poor girl barely knew him and was probably scared of him now even more than before. She told she'd go check on them and Greg and Victor also said they'd go too.  
"Hey, sorry we kinda forgot you down... Here" Greg stopped to the end of the stairs and showed the other two to be quiet.  
"Yo Gigi, go ask if they would have a blanket or something." Victor moved little bit to show what he and Greg were seeing.  
Mio had fallen asleep on the floor holding her head to the couch where Kaz was laying down sleeping too with his trench coat placed over him as blanket.  
"Shh, Mugi, thanks for the blanket don't let the others know, we don't want to wake neither of them." Gigi took the blanket and handed it over to Victor who then gave it to Greg who placed it over Mio's shoulders who smiled slightly after feeling the warmth from the blanket and mumbled something.  
"Sorry... Actually... Good... Met.. Like... You.."  
"I wonder what she'd dreaming of."Greg and Victor had a hard time holding their laughter.

"Probably girls dreams, and no it is nothing perverted ya bastards, now get back up here."  
"Right away ma'am!"

"So how are those two down there?" Nodoka asked while dealing new set of cards to the table.  
"Kaz is sleeping and Mio is listening to music from headphones, she told us everything was ok that we could come back up here and leave rest up to her." Gigi said in unison with the two guys.  
It was another hour and a half until they arrived to their destination and by this time Mio was still sleeping but now she was sleeping on the couch where Kaz had been sleeping and Kaz was wide awake.

"Yo, seems like we're here." Kaz said as the group upstairs started to come downstairs form the bus.  
"We'll get the things from the bus then." Gigi was getting off the bus and noticed two of many Kotobuki household's butlers trying to pick up Kaz's, Greg's, Victor's and her backpacks but they were way too heavy for them.  
"Hey, no need to help with those. We can carry them by ourselves." The two butlers looked on as like nothing the four of them picked up their own backpacks on their backs like they were nothing then they took HTT girls and their friends bags out of the bus and carried them inside before Mugi noticed that they had two butlers there helping out.

Even after all these years she still didn't like to be helped around by her family's servants even though she knew they were just doing their job that they enjoyed very much.

"Darn, seems each of us have our individual rooms. This makes things harder. We'll make it A/W/P/R then." Victor suggested as they looked through the rooms."  
"Sounds good to me if it's okay with you two" Greg agreed and so did Gigi and Kaz.  
"So it'll be Vic, Greg, Gigi and me?"  
"Pretty much yeah, Kaz, go set up everything ready and we'll keep others busy so you can make contact."  
"Roger that." Kaz looked as Gigi went on to have the girls be busy.  
"You guys brought it?" He then looked towards Greg and Victor who already were holding out three crates.

"Of course, now you don't need to use that semi-auto anymore. We brought also the extra you wanted. Hey hurry she's coming back."  
"Okay, Greg and Victor, can you guys help me carry these radio parts to my room?"  
"Sure thing. Oh hey Gigi, what's the plan?"  
"Seems like they want to go to the beach and well play, I thought these guys wanted to have practice camp"  
"This is what they do all day long in the club room even if they would have practice schedule there too." Kaz mentioned as he took last of the three crates Greg and Victor had brought for him.  
"I'll make the contact and..." The four of them fell silent as they heard pretty low flying huge plane.  
"Shit they sent them way too early. Hurry outside. Greg you stay with the girls Victor and Gigi you're with me."  
"Hey what was that?" Greg asked playing dumb as they found only Nodoka, Mugi, Azusa, Ui standing there at the beach with the two butlers.  
"There was some huge plane flying very low and it dropped something to that direction. Ritsu, Mugi, Jun and Yui went there to check what it was."  
"Greg stay here. We'll go see too what it was" Victor said before rushing after Gigi and Kaz. Who were already deep in the forest and heard as the plane flew right over them.  
"Darn it dropping men too. Argh I want to get my hands to that idiot who did not wait for my contact."  
"Calm down we gotta make sure we aren't discovered first."  
After just five more minutes they arrived to small open patch in the forest and told the people there to hide the crates and themselves as civilians were on their way and after they had hidden everything they ran back towards where they came just in time to stop Victor and to see Ritsu, Yui, Jun and Mugi come to the open patch of forest from a small path going through the forest.  
"I was sure that those things would have landed here."  
"Hey Mugi, we came here as we heard from others that you were here." Gigi had stood up and faked exhausted after by his side, but Kaz stayed hidden.

"What did you guys see? All we heard was plane flying really low."  
"We saw that plane drop something here and we got curious" Jun explained as she was walking dangerously close to the men and crates that were hiding in the bushes.

"Oh those we saw some men carrying them back there. Though.."  
"Though they had guns so we went around them quietly." Gigi continued and tried to look around to make it look like it was clear around them and as for the guns they never actually carried any on them.

As they started to head back Ritsu, Yui and Jun were especially disappointment. They had wanted to see what was in those crates. When they did finally arrive back to the beach Victor knew that Kaz had sneaked back to the house, he had to go and make sure that wouldn't raise his voice too much so he came with excuse that he forgot something into his backpack leaving Greg and Gigi to keep company to the rest of the gang.  
"What do you mean we did not contact you in time? I told you idiots that tonight at midnight not today afternoon when ever you like!"  
 _"We told you, we never got that communication message!"  
_ "Then you have a rat, find them and exterminate them and send me all the info you can find. Over and out!... FUCK!" Kaz was red as raging volcano as he almost threw the radio phone to the floor but managed to put it down gently before lighting a smoke and opening the window.  
"Well you did manage to keep your voice down more than I thought but damn, You sure they have a rat?"  
"Yeah, what I'd like to know is how they got one in in the first place and home many there are."  
"One thing is certain is that after we find the rats, there will be local movement and soon. We better contact the just arrived recon team. Let me handle it and you go outside to calm your nerves bro."  
"Ya sure?"  
"Yea I'm sure. Now go on. AND use the freaking door"  
"Yeah yeah, oh and check your rooms too later. I found these before I started"  
"I see, so someone here knows who we are. I'll look into it as well was the owners last name again?" Kaz wrote down the name down on the piece of paper and then went outside to find that there was now a full concert stage set up there it was freshly made by the two butlers who were now having a small break and drink some water Mugi had brought them thanking them for hard work.  
As for Yui and Ritsu they were chasing Azusa, Ui and Jun through the waterline with sticks on seaweed and Mio was taking photos with her brand new digital camera she had been saving up for long time now.  
This made Kaz look around and he also snatched his own camera from his tactical vest's pocket though he only took few photos he had tons of photos on his laptop that he rarely showed to anyone.

"Um excuse me... Could I have that towel?" Mio was pointing a towel that was slightly under Kaz which made him get up and hand the towel to blushing Mio who from side of her eye noticed the photos on Kaz's laptop.

"Whoa! Are these taken by you?"  
"Yeah, over the years where ever I've been."  
"Um.. Can.. I.. Have a... Look?" Mio was stuttering as she suddenly turned nervous as she noticed she was shoulder to shoulder with a guy.

"Sure thing, here on this folder I have my photos by country. All are set up in way that I took them, eldest first and new ones last. I'll go get some more water, ya want some?"  
"S..sure, i..if it's not a bother?"  
"Not at all." This last part of exchange of words hadn't gone unnoticed by Ritsu who was feeling tint of something strange inside her so she decided to tease her childhood friend a little.

"Ooh, so what do we have here? Two new lovers maybe? Maybe watching adult rated things from his laptop he left for you?"  
Mio's face was turning red from embarrassment but also she was getting mad for implying that she had started dating someone with out telling her friend.  
The more about she thought about dating the more she got actually angry when finally she shouted  
"BAKA! I... I'd never go out with anyone wi-without t-telling you first." Her rage subsided quickly and was replaced with her shyness.  
"Ouch, that hurts... Hehe don't worry Mio. I'm just teasing you, of course I know you'd come to me first when you would have those thoughts and no matter when ever it is or who ever it is that you fall in love with I will be there with you always. That's a promise"  
"I had a hunch that you'd come sit here too so I brought three water bottles." Kaz had come out again and threw two water bottles to Ritsu who handed over the other one to Mio was was touched by her best friends supporting and mature words but she was also engulfed to going through the wonderful photos Kaz had taken. Sure enough she also found a photo of a small pier on the beach of a lake or so it seemed in the photo, the photo looked more amateur like than other photos and as Mio and Ritsu compared the photo to now backside of Kaz they realized it was him sitting on that small pier. This photo also reminded Mio how she had sat on that very same pier few years back trying to write new song on her vacation trip with her parents.  
"Hey! Kaz-kun! How long you have been playing music?" Mugi came carrying grocery bags, it made everyone especially the butlers look that when did she manage to get to the store and back so quickly.

"Umm, how many years has it been now Victor ma bro?"  
"Around 9 years I think 8-9."  
"What about you guys? How long you all been playing music in a band? And what bout rest of ya?"  
"We started when we were starting our high school so 5 years we have been playing together and 4 years ago Azusa-chan came and joined us" Mugi took some expensive wine that she was about to use for cooking but Greg snatched the bottle and poured it into his own class  
"Damn girl, you got good taste" he told her.  
"Hey that was for cooking" Mugi protested at first

"But you only use fraction of this to it right? No need to throw expensive wine to waste."

"That's true" She admitted

"As for our friends Nodoka is in student council, Ui and Jun do occasionally play music too but they are in other clubs. Than our band." Mio explained the rest.

"Why is it by the way you call each other like that?" Ui asked Victortor

"Well we grew up so tight together we see each other as family."  
"So all of you are old childhood friends from that same group we heard about from Gigi?"  
"That's right Nodoka. What I got from my mentor though was medical treatment knowledge and cooking."  
"Yeah, Gigi here does some mean tasting foods." Kaz, Greg and Victortor all said in unison raising their own glasses of drinks up to her out of respect making Gigi blush for such compliments to which she wasn't at all used to.  
"Hehe, oh you guys. You know how I feel bout compliments."  
"We know and we love your reactions of it." Kaz said just before hearing radio transmission coming to his short range radio on his vest "Hold on a sec guys, gotta go take this."  
"Huh, what was that sound just now?" Ui looked as Kaz walked back to the house.

"Oh we rarely use phones as our friends are in other countries and paying phone bills would be too much for our budget so we use long range radios. His just picked up a long range signal from radio we have in one of his bags." Victor explained while went on exploring excuses with his two friends further away and tuned in to listen.  
"Well they are odd punch but really nice people too." Jun looked at the trio bit further away.  
"You're right Jun-chan. Oh hey Mio-senpai didn't we suppose to make a kind of a surprise to Kaz-senpai?" Azusa looked at her senpais.

"That's true, we could plan it while we cook. And where are you two going?" Mio noticed out of the corner of her eye as Ritsu and Yui were trying to sneak away and escape their duties.

It was now early and the sun was starting to set as our adventurers had finished their meal and were now digesting it and as for HTT girls they were already ready to do their private concert to their friends.

Kaz at this point knew the reason why these five girls were playing music as the sun was going beyond the horizon and he did appreciated their efforts and he wouldn't admit it but he actually liked the girls music they were playing.  
"That was amazing. And you say you've only played together like this about 5 years? Damn!" Victortor praised the girls

"Yeah that was something, now we have a treat for you. Go on Kaz start playing, after all they played for you."  
"Gigi, do I have to?"  
"Of course you do, Gigi and Victor did bring this acoustic guitar from your home after all with them just for this occasion. How do you say it again? 'You make a favor for me and I will make one for you' something like that right?"  
"Yeah that's right Greg. Fine, gimme that" and so Kaz started yet again play even though he disliked being asked to as he always preferred to start playing randomly according to the mood but he did also play on these occasions trying to set up as good happy mood as possible but in his acoustic guitar songs he knew there weren't that many good cheerful songs and tunes.

"Where has he learned all these beautiful tunes?" Mio asked Gigi still remembering the literature assignment that Kaz had read in English during the last lesson he was at school few days ago.  
"He has gone to some of the most dangerous places out of the four of us, after my rescue from Molan he spent several years in place he refers just as 'The Zone'. You guys might know the place as the Chernobyl Exclusion Zone. The place with all those strange happenings seen on TV few years back."  
"T-th-tha-that p-pl-place?" Mio was gripped by fear yet again remembering seeing strange monsters and events defying laws of physics like pools of electricity, flames shooting out of nowhere and vortexes able to crush anything that got caught into it's gravitational area.

"Yup, that place and despite him mostly residing in middle of that place close to the old nuclear power plant he is actually very gentle and sweet guy, though I am sure it is hard for you to believe."  
After while pondering on these words Mio came up with a quiet but sure answer.  
"Actually I do believe he is sweet guy... But he can be very scary at times. I mean why does he has to dress like that? Doesn't he wear anything more... I mean less ripped apart."  
"One of those strange things he picked up from that place. Never understood it myself."  
"I don't believe he is that good of a guy" Ritsu had come next to the two girls and there was clear sound of jealousy in her voice that only Gigi picked up.

"Well let's see about that... Take this to him and ask him play it" Gigi handed over a piece of paper with strange letters on it, after Ritsu returned to the two Gigi told them  
"And now look at his expression and also look carefully if you see them."  
It didn't take that long for Kaz's face to show clear signs of deep sorrow and there were tears also and as they listened to the tunes he was playing it was clearly a sad song.  
"I stand corrected. Now I just feel bad." Ritsu said feeling the tunes effect even her.  
Mio on the other hand found herself blushing as she could not get her eyes off the guy.

 **Mio's POV:**

I just had asked Gigi-chan about little bit more about Kaz as he was playing this song that sounded very depressing but so deep and beautiful. I could feel my face turn more red and found myself thinking of thoughts I didn't know I was capable of thinking of.  
I found myself thinking of how it would feel like to touch his hair, feel his face in my hands. As I realized what I was thinking of I had to shook my head to get those weird thoughts out of my head. It did not feel right to think of him this way, I mean I... Us, me and my friends barely knew him. We had grown to know even his friends Victor-kun and Greg-kun better during these past hours than him during these few months. We even knew more about Gigi-chan than what we knew about Kaz-kun.

 **Normal POV:**

"Why don't we play something too?" Ui suggested to Jun and Azusa, after all after the graduation of the older girls she and her two friends formed new band though two of their younger members were still in High School and would only be joining them next year to same college where they were.  
"That's a great idea, come on Azusa-chan!"  
"Coming, let me go get my guitar first!"  
It was already night time and dark very dark as Mugi had requested that the house lights were kept off after she had heard where Kaz had been there was one of many weird requests of hers again as she went to Kaz and asked him to make a camp fire.  
Kaz walked away to the forest after the request and this made Mugi worry she had said something she shouldn't have so she kept quiet until she saw a shadow walk from the forest and as the shadow came close enough she saw Kaz carrying sticks some stones and lots of firewood he had cut and he started to make a campfire the way he knew best pouring some extremely flammable lighter fluid in middle of it sticking zippo in his hand in middle of the sticks and wood pile and lighting the fire with big swoosh, he then came to Mugi patting her head kindly with the slightly burned hand, Mugi was so happy.  
"Doesn't he have any self-protecting instincts?" Nodoka asked Kaz's friends looking in the light of the campfire as there were few blisters on Kaz's hand that was totally red.  
"Mostly none what so ever. Though when ever he gets injured by some outside force or by like this he always takes care of it." Kaz sat down next to the campfire and started to bandage it up after he had punctured the blisters and pouring some strong smelling liquid over it.  
"Let me help you with that." Gigi went out of reflexes to Kaz and helped with the bandages so they wouldn't be too tight nor too lose.  
"Thanks sis. Oh yeah, you probably heard it earlier. Rest of them are starting to come, first ones arriving in 6 months and rest around when the new school year in this country starts."  
"Yeah I heard, you sure it is good to talk about this so close to them" Gigi nodded behind Kaz's shoulder to Nodoka, Ritsu, Mugi, Yui and Mio.  
"Yeah, it's fine as long as we keep our voices enough silent, what about the guys in the forest? Got any news from them?"  
"Not yet, they suppose to report to us in the morning though, so don't drink too heavily."  
"Tsumugi-sama, the hot springs are ready."  
"Ah thank you, I am really sorry to trouble you so late."  
"Not at all. It is our pleasure to help you out."  
"Thank you once again, we can handle the rest ourselves. You two can go have also summer vacation with your families. I do have one more request, though. Please enjoy your holiday."  
"Of course." The two butlers left the villa soon after feeling happy they were working for such a good family that took such a great care of their employees and the feeling was mutual. Mugi and her family appreciated the work their servants did for them with out a question and always made sure their servants had everything they might need, if there was ever trouble with bills or such the Kotobuki household always helped them out out of kindness.

"Hot springs here?" Gigi looked amazed.  
"Yes, though we had to get the wall set up in middle of it as it was mixed hot spring." Mugi stood up ready to go to take a bath there and rest of her friends soon followed. Kaz, Victor and Greg were left to the beach for awhile to talk about something but as two of them noticed Mio's voice they told their friend that they'd be going to the bath as well.

It seemed to someone looking from outside of this circle that these two groups, Kaz's friends and Mio's friends, were trying to push these two together constantly but neither of them noticed this.  
"Ah here it is... Oh... Hi... You're still here."  
"Oh, yo, yeah, just enjoying the view." Kaz pointed his index finger up towards the night skies and at the countless stars there.  
"Be-beautiful." Mio gasped as she looked up and sat down to the warmth of the still going campfire.  
"Yea. Very." There was deep exhale heard from Kaz as he relaxed himself and laid himself on his back.  
"How come you're always so silent? Even around your friends?" Mio's voice shook as she asked this question from Kaz.  
"Not that talkative person really. Not during peace time at least and besides my friends know what I need even with out words. Why you ask?"  
"Oh just the thing you read during the classes on last day of school before this vacation started. It sounded so deep."  
"Oh that, please don't tell the prof but I kinda cheated my way out of that assignment. Those were the words of my mentor."  
"I'm sorry."  
"No need to, it was his time. Sure I miss the old goof but he can finally have the best rest of his life, after all he was constantly crumby in the mornings complaining that he did not get good enough sleep even though he slept like a log and sounded like a sawmill in a cave." Kaz chuckled at good old memories as he took a glance at Mio who quickly looked up to the skies after staring at him so closely.  
"Was there something on my face or head?"  
"..." Mio couldn't reply but hid her face as she blushed furiously thinking what came over her again. She definitely had to ask this from someone who might know better or now she just felt like she would have chance of getting to know Kaz better, and there she was going on again about Kaz. Mio was really trying hard to think what was wrong with her all of a sudden.  
"Well I better head off to bed. Don't stay out too long, you're not dressed enough warm for cool weather like tonight." Kaz walked in not even putting on a single light and went straight to bed, as for Mio, it took awhile for her to realize that before Kaz had gone inside he had patted her bare shoulder gently before passing by her.  
"MIOOO! ARE YOU COMING OR NOT!" She was suddenly woken up by Ritsu's sudden shout from the other end of the house.  
"I'M COMING!" She shook her head yet again before standing back up and walking towards the hot springs.

 **Yui: Why is Mio-chan's face so red?**

 **Me: I think she's fal- MMMPF!? *getting mouth covered by Mio***

 **Mio: It's just that the water is so hot.**

 **Gigi: If we're in bath then what he is doing here? *Reloads shotgun that she pulled out of nowhere***

 **Me: Well, see ya guys next time *Runs like hell*  
**


End file.
